Street Society
by demonnicfox
Summary: Hiburan? Diskotik? Minuman? Gadis-gadis cantik? Balapan? Area balapan? Sahabat? Yaap, mungkin itulah beberapa contoh sumber kebahagiaan para anak-anak muda khususnya laki-laki seperti Naruto. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto bertemu seorang gadis yang mengubah kebiasaannya dan juga membuatnya terjerat dalam dunia cinta? #AU


Street Society [1]

Genre: Romance

Rate: M (buat jaga-jaga)

**Terinspirasi dari film Street Society**

"Hoamm…" seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia pun bangun dari ranjang dimana semula dia tidur dan memandang keluar jendela di kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Dia pun menengok, di ranjangnya terbaring seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tengah tertidur pulas. Tidak usah bertanya 'Siapa gadis itu?' sudah pasti, gadis itu adalah salah satu gadis yang sengaja dibawa pulang oleh pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu dari diskotik yang sudah menjadi salah satu kegiatan rutinnya sepulang dari diskotik.

"Ohayou… Tuan muda… Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Tanya seorang pelayan bersurai cokelat yang dia kepang. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kepada pelayannya itu. Pelayannya pun melirik ke arah gadis yang kini masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Apakah dia heran? Tidak. Dia tidak heran akan kebiasaan tuannya ini. Sudah biasa, pikirnya.

"Ayame, kunci mobil kamu letakkan dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit serak. Maklum, dia baru saja bangun. "Kamu langsung mau pergi tuan? Kamu tidak membersihkan dirimu dulu agar segar? Kunci mobil ditempat biasa, diatas meja kecil" ujar Ayame. Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, kini Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi mengenakan kaos bewarna orange dan celana jeans. Sebelum pergi, dia pun menghampiri Ayame terlebih dahulu. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyerahkannya kepada Ayame. "Ayame, berikan ini kepada gadis itu jika dia sudah bangun. Ini bayaran untuknya juga ongkos untuk pulang. Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah perrgi" ujar Naruto "Baiklah tuan" jawab Ayame sambil mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pun segera meraih kunci mobil yang diletakkan Ayame diatas meja kecil dikamarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Dia pun berjalan menuju halaman rumah dimana mobil-mobil mewah miliknya terparkir. Naruto berjalan menghampiri mobil sport Porsche bewarna hitamnya lalu membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai merah bernama Nagato Uzumaki, sepupu Naruto. "Well… Baiklah, ada apa Nagato?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Begini, aku rasa aku harus kembali ke Amegakure karena ada urusan. Bisakah aku menitipkan kedua anakku kepadamu?" Tanya Nagato dan dibalaskan dengan anggukan dari Naruto. Meskipun Naruto harus menunda kegiatan biasanya yang membawa gadis cantik dari diskotik kerumahnya untuk tidur bersama, yang penting dia bisa melihat keponakannya. "Mereka sekarang dimana?" Tanya Naruto "Mereka belum keluar… Sebentar lagi…" ujar Nagato sambil menunjuk ke arah jam tangannya.

'KRIIIINNNGGGG'

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, anak-anak pun lari kegirangan menghampiri orang tua mereka. "Tou-chaann!" kini dua orang anak berlari dan memeluk Nagato. Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu adalah perempuan "Eh, ada paman Naruto!" ujar yang laki-laki sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan polos, dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya itu.

"Baiklah… Jadi begini, tou-chan harus pergi ke Amegakure karena ada urusan… Jadi untuk beberapa hari kalian tinggal bersama paman Naruto dulu ya.." ujar Nagato dibalas anggukan riang kedua anaknya "Yeeeeyyy! Tinggal bersama paman Naruto!" teriak mereka berdua dengan riang, sedangkan Nagato dan Naruto hanya tersenyum "Naruto, aku percayakan kedua anakku padamu, tolong jaga Renji dan Karin ya" ujar Nagato sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan "Serahkan kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga mereka, tenang saja" jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Renji, Karin, tou-chan pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal ya" ujar Nagato sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya lalu berjalan pergi. "Jaa tou-chan! Hati-hati yaaa!" teriak Renji. "Kamu juga Renji! Jangan cerewet ya! Kamu juga Karin" ujar Nagato. "Baiklah tou-chan!" jawab Karin.

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ikut paman! Kita akan memakan roti dengan saus tomat yang banyak!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat "Yeay! Ayo paman! Aku sudah lapar" ujar Karin sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hahaha, ya sudah. Ayo!" ajak Naruto lalu menuntun kedua tangan keponakannya –Renji dan Karin, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

**Konohagakure, 20.30pm**

"Sang pangeran pun mencium sang putri yang tengah tidur akibat kutukan tersebut, dan akhirnya sihir kutukan itu pun hilang dan sang putri pun bangun. Akhirnya mereka pun menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. The end. Baiklah, waktunya tidur. Kalian sudah sikat gigi kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan keponakan-keponakannya ini sudah sikat gigi. "Sudah dong paman…" ujar mereka sambil menunjukkan senyuman pepsodent mereka "Wah, keponakan paman pintar. Baiklah, sekarang kalian tidur ya. Besok kalian harus sekolah" ujar Naruto lalu menyelimuti keponakannya itu dan mencium kening mereka serta mematikan lampu kamar.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar dan menutupnya secara perlahan. Setidaknya, dia harus menunggu keponakannya itu tertidur pulas dahulu, padahal biasanya dia sudah langsung pergi berangkat ke diskotik dan berkumpul dengan Kiba serta Shikamaru, terkadang Ino yang bekerja disitu juga ikut berkumpul dengannya.

'KRIIINNGGG'

Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah bunyi yang baginya memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya Naruto lupa mengganti nada dering ponselnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya "Kiba Inuzuka is calling" begitulah yang tertulis di layar ponsel pintar miliknya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yaaa moshi-moshi" jawab Naruto dengan malas

"Oy Naruto! Kemana saja kamu! Sudah jam segini belum datang!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan sebuah tato taring bewarna merah di seberang telepon, Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto pun melirik kearah jam tangan yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah jam 9 malam.

"Yaaa yaaa aku akan segera kesana Kiba" ujar Naruto dengan malas lalu segera mematikan panggilan tersebut dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju halaman rumahnya. Dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil ferarri bewarna kuningnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Keponakannya? Yang pasti, sebelum dia pergi pasti dia sudah mengatakan kepada Ayame untuk mengawasi keponakannya.

"Haha…. Akhirnya kamu datang…" ujar Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Ayo, duduk. Hey Shika, geser sedikit. Ada Naruto. Jangan merokok terus" ujar Kiba kepada seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah asik merokok "Mendokusei" gerutu pemuda itu lalu menggeser tempat duduknya memberikan sedikit tempat untuk Naruto. Iringan house music, minuman beralkohol, gadis-gadis cantik, itulah tempat dimana Naruto bersama teman-temannya berada. Diskotik ini salah satu diskotik termewah sekaligus terbesar di Konoha, dan lebih tepatnya juga salah satu diskotik bagi para orang-orang kelas atas. "Hey guys…" sapa seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang dia ikat pony tail dengan sebuah dress mini yang bisa dibilang ketat juga menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya itu yang sempurna "Enjoy your night, guys" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Bagaimana malammu dengan Shion waktu itu, Naruto?" tanyanya kepada Naruto yang kini tengah meminum minumannya "Yeah… Dia menakjubkan, Ino" jawab Naruto.

Ino pun bergabung dengan ketiga pemuda itu dan mulai berbincang-bincang bersama mereka. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sebahu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Ino "Hey… Why you come late?" Tanya Ino kepada gadis itu "I'm sorry. You know? Aku terjebak macet" ujar gadis itu. Seketika itu juga Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan takjub. Dia memang satu-satunya gadis yang mengenakan pakaian sopan di tempat ini, hanya mengenakan sebuah blus bewarna merah muda dengan corak polkadot serta celana jeans panjangnya, juga selendang yang dia lilitkan di lehernya. Tetapi jangan salah, justru sepertinya gadis ini menarik perhatian Namikaze Naruto. "Haha, be happy girls…" jawab Ino sambil merangkul gadis itu dengan akrabnya. "Okey Ino, I think I must to go now. Your friend is… Freak" jawab gadis itu karena menyadari akan tatapan Naruto kepadanya. Maklum saja, mungkin Naruto sudah sedikit terpengaruh dengan minumannya sehingga membuat tatapannya terlihat jelas seperti orang mabuk yang hendak memperkosa gadis itu. Ino pun segera menengok ke arah Naruto lalu tertawa kecil "Haha, be happy… He is good, okey?" jawab Ino sambil menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. Gadis pinky itu pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju meja DJ. Dia pun mulai memakai headphone DJ dan mulai memutar lagi.

"Haha, kurasa kamu tertarik kepada Sakura" ujar Ino sambil menatap Naruto. 'Jadi… Itu namanya… Sakura ya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati "She is a good girl… Tidak heran, orang-orang banyak yang tertarik dengannya. Tetapi dia bukan gadis seperti yang disini. Dia justru sangat mengutamakan harga dirinya, okey?" ujar Ino seraya menjelaskan, sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih terdiam. Oh come on Naruto… You like her, right?

"Hey Naruto! Look!" ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk ke atas, dan Naruto pun menatap ke arah dimana Kiba menunjuk. Diruangan kaca atas terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bersama beberapa bodyguard-nya dengan iris jade-nya yang menatap kebawah, entah siapa yang diperhatikannya. Bila menurut Kiba, dia memperhatikan Naruto. Tetapi bagi Naruto, dia memperhatikan Sakura. Dasar, sepertinya orang seperti dirinya jika sudah terbawa ke dunia cinta yang sebenarnya akan terlalu over protective kepada gadis yang dicintainya. "Do you remember him?" Tanya Kiba, dan Naruto mengangguk. Sabaku Gaara, si merah dari Sunagakure, rivalnya semenjak di bangku SMA. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok angkuh Gaara. Kini Gaara pun melangkah untuk turun dari ruang kaca menuju ruang dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. "Shit! He's coming" gerutu Naruto.

CHAPTER 1 : END

Haloha minna! Author bawain ff, kali ini rated M, sengaja author tetapin rated M buat jaga-jaga, lagipula nanti bakalan ada kata-kata yang ga sopan gitu. Untuk chapter awal ini masih gaje yaa w" semoga reader suka deh. Oh iya, disini ga ada maksud untuk bashing chara kok… FF ini terinspirasi dari film Street Society. Author bakalan berusaha untuk bikin ga begitu copas kayak di film. Jangan lupa review okey? :3 Untuk Flame jangan pedes-pedes ya… Kecuali Flame untuk membangun…

Chapter 2 [TEASER]

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hey… Namikaze… You remember me huh?"

"Aku dengar kamu sekarang menjadi pembalap ya? Boleh aku lihat seberapa profesionalnya dirimu?"

"Aku menantang dirimu Namikaze!"

"Shit! Beraninya kau, Sabaku!"

"Aku terima tantanganmu, jika aku menang, kamu harus meminta maaf kepada Sakura"


End file.
